La Batalla de Nueva York
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una historia diferente a la película del 2011, en donde Don Gato y sus amigos lucharan con los personajes de BT X para derrotar a Lucas Buenrostro y a su regimen de terror y opresion. No soy propietario de ambas series, cada una tiene a los suyos.


Nota del autor: Estaba viendo la película de "Don Gato y su pandilla "y pensé que tal hacer un crossover de esta vieja serie con BT'X, así que bueno, sale esta historia. Espero que les guste. Antes de iniciarla, dejo en claro que no soy propietario ni de Don Gato ni de BT'X, estas pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Así que bueno, empecemos:

La Ciudad de Nueva York estaba dominada por Lucas Buenrostro, gracias a su mentira de culpar a Don Gato por robar el orfanato, se apodero de todo el poder y con su Ejercito de robots y cámaras, mantenía vigilada a toda la Ciudad, mientras que la banda de Don Gato ideaban un plan con el Oficial Matute y la Mafia de Gus El Grande, debido al favor que le debía al jefe de la banda de gatos.

- Eso fue increíble. Dijo Don Gato, mientras que se escapaban de la prisión y de ahí se dirigían con la Mafia, su banda y Matute hacia la ciudad.

- ¿Pero cómo podremos evadir a los robots de Buenrostro? Tienen toda la ciudad cercada, esto me hace recordar a "Batman: El Caballero de la Noche Asciende". Menciono Benito, mientras que su jefe pensaba en un plan.

- Es bastante complicado, pero no existe un alto para nosotros, lo pensaremos mientras tanto. Sugirió Don Gato y se detuvieron para descansar y para idear su plan de ataque y así deshacerse de Buenrostro.

Justo en medio del Cielo, aparecieron unas estrellas muy brillantes, una de ellas se dirigió hacia ellos, por lo cual, Cucho pidió que todos se alejaran.

- ¡Viene hacia nosotros, protéjanse! Pidió el gato de remera blanco y entonces vieron como la "estrella "caía sobre los bosques.

- Por todos los Cielos, ¿Que habrá sido eso? Pregunto Matute sorprendido, mientras que se acercaban al sitio de la caída, allí estaban varios árboles destruidos por el impacto y un hoyo se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojos, lucía una especie de armada en partes y de color blanco, mientras que tenía un traje rojo y botas blancas.

- ¿Estará bien? Pregunto Gus, mientras que uno de sus hombres la examinaba.

- Jefe, está bien, pero me sorprende esto. Dijo uno de los matones, el cual quedo asombrado al ver una especie de robot con forma de caballo blanco y tenia forma del famoso caballo mitológico de Grecia, Pegaso.

- ¿Qué será y que estará haciendo aquí? Se pregunto Demóstenes, mientras que la chica hacia unos movimientos de que estaba bien.

- ¡Se despierta, rápido, ayudémosla! Pidió Don Gato, cuando la chica abrió sus ojos, se vio rodeada de aquellos personajes.

- Tranquila, ya está a salvo. Le dijo Cucho, mientras que la ayudaban a levantarse.

- ¿Dónde estoy? Fue lo primero que pregunto la chica.

- Estamos a las afueras de la Ciudad de Nueva York, EEUU. Le dijo Gus, mientras que ella abría sus ojos sorprendida, eso puso un poco nerviosos a nuestros personajes, los cuales la ayudaron a levantarse, vieron que tenía una herida en la frente, producto de la caída y por el golpe.

- Tengo unos gazas que le podrán servir. Dijo Matute, mientras que la curaba, pero en ese momento, ella vio que su robot se despertaba y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- ¡Identifíquense! Ordeno el robot negro.

- ¡BT"X! Tranquilo, amigo, ellos son buenos. Le dijo la chica, mientras que calmaba al ser robótico, el cual estaba a punto de atacarlos.

- ¿No nos va a lastimar? Pregunto Benito, asustado, mientras que se protegía con sus amigos.

- Jaja, tranquilos, eles bueno, solo que es hostil hacia los enemigos. Por cierto, no me he presentado, soy Lourdes, represento al Oeste con mi Beta llamado X. Se presento la chica con X.

- Mucho gusto, Señorita Lourdes, yo soy Don Gato, ellos son mis amigos, Cucho, Panza, Benito, Demóstenes y Espanto, el buen Oficial Matute y la Mafia de Gus El Grande. Les presento a sus amigos.

- Mucho gusto, ¿y que están haciendo aquí tan tarde? Quiso saber ella.

- Fuimos a rescatarlo de la prisión para perros, lo encerraron a Don Gato de forma injusta y fuimos a su rescate. Le dijo Matute, mientras que le daba detalles de lo ocurrido.

- Eso es horrible, nadie debe ser encarcelado sin antes saber si es inocente o culpable. Dijo Lourdes.

- Lo sabemos y ese malvado de Lucas Buenrostro se ha hecho con toda la Ciudad, la tiene bajo un dominio de corrupción y maldad, arrestando a todo aquel que camine o respire incluso. Le mostró Benito, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a la chica.

- Ese sujeto está enfermo de poder, todos los tiranos terminan perdiendo de la peor manera por sus crímenes. Dijo X, mientras que en ese momento, vieron que aparecían mas "estrellas" en el Firmamento Nocturno.

- ! Lourdes! ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto un hombre joven de cabellos rubios y con una piedra chica en su frente de color, vestía un traje violeta, guantes negros y botas del mismo color, llevaba un violín en sus manos y el Beta que iba con él, era un Ave Fénix rojo.

- Falcon, Ron, Homero, que gusto veros. Dijo Lourdes contenta de ver a sus colegas.

- Hemos seguido tu rastro y escuchamos de que fueron derribados, ¿Se encuentran bien? Pregunto Ron, mientras que bajaba de su Beta con forma de dragón chino, cuyo nombre era Sol del Este.

- Estamos bien, pero lo que nos derribo no fue artillería anti-aérea, sino algo mas móvil, eran como los Soldados de los Escuadrones del Imperio, pero eran de tierra y estaban equipadas con una especie de armas sónicas. Respondió a la pregunta de Ron el Beta de Lourdes.

- Dios, ahora que lo recuerdo, los robots de ese desgraciado de Lucas cuentan con esa tecnología y hay más, se han apoderado del arsenal de toda la Central de la Policía. Recordó Matute, mientras que les explicaba a ellos de lo ocurrido cuando Don Gato estaba detenido.

- ¿Que tan fuertes son esos robots? Pregunto Ron, mientras que preparaba su lanza de combate.

- Los de tierra tienen un punto débil: La paradoja, el tema son los Caninos y las Unidades de Elite. Le respondió el policía.

- Podremos con ellos, con un equipo tan fuerte como ustedes con nosotros, podremos darles pelea y vencer a Buenrostro. Dijo Don Gato subido a un tronco de árbol y dando todo un discurso como Bill Pullman de la película "Día de la Independencia", idearon todo un plan de ataque.

El plan de ataque consistía en acabar con las fuerzas de Buenrostro y liberar a todos los civiles detenidos, el primer paso del operativo fue toda una tarea de espionaje y de sabotaje al mejor estilo militar.

- Necesitamos ingresar por via aérea, el Puente de Brooklyn es una buena idea para ingresar a la Ciudad. Mostró en el mapa Demóstenes.

- Podría servirnos, pero tenemos un grave problema, hay artillería anti-aérea sobre todos los puentes, no podríamos ingresar por allí, menos que lo hagamos como Japón en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, volar muy alto y sin ser detectados. Le tuvo que corregir Gus con sus matones.

- Dios, me había olvidado de esa posición, necesitaríamos por lo menos un escuadrón para despejar esos puentes. ¿Que haremos, Don Gato? Pregunto Benito.

- Creo que es donde conseguir a todo un Escuadrón. Dijo Lourdes y la pandilla de Don Gato, más Matute y la Mafia de Gus la miraban asombrados.

- X, de prisa, comunícame con los Escuadrones del Imperio y con el Teniente Cara Metálica. Le pidió Lourdes a su Beta.

- Enseguida. Respondió X y lanzó una llamada de combate a las fuerzas Montreal del Imperio bajo el mando del Teniente Cara Metálica.

En el Imperio, Lord Damián con su hermana Natasha dieron la orden de ayudar y con los Soldados fue la Comandante Leopoldo en su ayuda.

- Comandante Leopoldo, los Soldados están listos para partir. Informo Raúl, uno de los Caballeros con sus otros dos hermanos, Leonardo y Manuel.

- Perfecto, usted y sus hermanos reúnanse en el punto de reunión que ha establecido el Teniente Cara Metálica. Les dio las instrucciones la mujer de cabellos rubios, mientras que se preparaba para subir a su Beta, que tenia forma de avispa y su nombre era Rosemary.

- ¡Si, Comandante! Respondieron los tres hermanos y partieron con los Soldados de los Escuadrones al lugar del encuentro.

Fue así que se reunieron en el punto establecido, allí se reunieron los Soldados de los Escuadrones con los Caballeros Negros, Leopoldo y Cara Metálica con su Beta Madonna.

- Veo que ya han llegado todos. Dijo Homero, mientras que Don Gato llegaba con uniforme de General de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para mostrar el plan de guerra.

- Así es y como verán, muchachos, agradezco a todos ustedes que llegaron, pero lo que nos espera al Amanecer será una guerra por la liberación de la ciudad. Dijo, mientras que mostraba los planes.

- ¿Que atacaremos como punto principal? Pregunto Manuel.

- Atacaremos toda Nueva York. Anuncio Espanto, mientras que se mostraban las fotografías que habían conseguido gracias a Homero y Luna del Norte.

- Perfecto, ansiaba una buena batalla. Dijo Cara Metálica, mientras que se preparaban para el combate.

El plan había sido dividido en varias partes, primero, bombardear a los que tenían cerrados todos los puentes y de ahí atacar a todas las unidades reboticas que estaban en las calles. Después, ingresar en la prisión de la ciudad y liberar a todos los prisioneros que estaban allí detenidos a la fuerza y de ahí, detener a Lucas Buenrostro de una vez y para siempre, en poner punto final a su "dictadura de espionaje".

- Al Amanecer, atacaremos. Anuncio Lourdes, mientras que se iban preparando para el combate.

Mientras que se iban preparando para el gran asalto sobre Nueva York, algunos de la pandilla de Don Gato dormían, mientras que su líder revisaba que el plan estuviera en perfectas condiciones con la Comandante Leopoldo, el Teniente Cara Metálica y los Guardianes del Imperio.

Por suerte, Matute estaba asegurándose de que todo estuviera, desde su perspectiva, que todo fuera bien y de acuerdo al plan de su amigo felino, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, apareció Lourdes.

- Señorita Lourdes. Dijo Matute, mientras que hacía una reverencia.

- No hace falta las modalidades ahora, te he extrañado muchísimo, padre. Dijo ella, mientras que el Policía se quedaba con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo que "padre"? Pregunto el Oficial.

- Soy tu hija, mama siempre me había contado de ti, cuando tuviste que irte a Nueva York por tu trabajo, quedamos solas hasta que un incidente acabó con la familia nuestra. ¿Lo recuerdas? Le refrescó ella su mente.

- Oh, sí, aquél accidente de tránsito, pero por qué no viniste a mí. Quiso saber Matute, mientras que la abrazaba por primera vez tras haber estado alejados durante mucho tiempo.

- Fui "adoptada" y educada por el Imperio y me convertí en Guardiana del Oeste, pensé que habíamos muerto también, me dijeron que durante un asalto a un edificio. Le dijo ella.

- Ese malagradecido de Buenrostro, cuando estaba en la Central, de seguro borró los archivos de lo sucedido en un robo, donde detuvimos a toda una banda de pandilleros. Recordó ese incidente Matute.

- Ese hombre pagará caro por lo que ha hecho a todos nosotros y a nuestra familia. Juró Lourdes con el puño cerrado.

- Tranquila, hija, ya estamos juntos, ahora debes descansar, estabas herida cuando te encontramos. Le dijo su padre, mientras que ella y él iban a caminar un rato por los bosques.

Después de eso, se dirigieron algunos a dormir, cuando salieron los primeros rayos del Sol en una fría madrugada, los primeros en despertarse fueron Don Gato y su pandilla, mientras que ya habían estado preparándose todos para aquel día que no iba a desaparecer de sus memorias jamás.

- ¡Atención! Ordenó Leonardo, mientras que con sus hermanos daban las órdenes.

- ¡Todo listo, los Escuadrones y las armas preparadas! Informó uno de los Soldados de los Escuadrones Montreal.

- Excelente, ahora, todos escuchen: El plan consistirá en liberar Nueva York de la tiranía de este hombre: Lucas Buenrostro, quien se ha apoderado de toda la ciudad, encarcelando a las personas inocentes e imponiendo un régimen de terror con sus Ejércitos de robots, así que hoy le daremos su merecido. El plan consistirá también en atacar a todas las armas que tenga en sus manos y así poder liberar a la ciudad, tengan cuidado, cuenta con artillería en los puentes y hay barricadas en los accesos. Pidió Don Gato, mientras que todos acataban las órdenes.

- Será fácil, a las bestias con un corazón de piedra no resisten a una dulce melodía que derrite el hielo que les rodea. Dijo Falcon, mientras que se subía Tierra del Sur.

- Así se habla, Falcon. Le dijo Ron, mientras que se iniciaba la guerra.

(Música BT´X Opening Latino)

- ¡Muy bien, amigos: Todos al ataque! Ordenó Don Gato, mientras que lanzaban el ataque sobre Nueva York.

Sobre el Sol naciente, amaneció en Nueva York, controlada por la maldad de Buenrostro, pero en ese momento, vieron como cambiaba ese día para ellos.

- Antes de ir a combatir, por favor, póngase estos uniformes del Imperio de las Máquinas, les vendrá bien para el combate. Les dijo Homero, mientras que se les daba a Don Gato, su pandilla, Matute y la Mafia de Gus esos uniformes para combatir al enemigo.

- No los decepcionaremos: ¡Andando, muchachos, a la carga! Ordenó Don Gato y se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que se subían a los Betas de los Guardianes Espirituales y partían hacia la batalla.

Esa mañana, Lucas había llegado al Ayuntamiento de la Ciudad y había empezado con sus tareas de monitoreo, río por sus victorias y por los que estaban presos inocentemente, pero en ese momento, recibió una llamada de uno de los robots que estaban sobre el Puente de Brooklyn.

- _"__Señor, algo se está aproximando por el Oeste"_ Informó uno de los robots suyos.

- _"__Ah, no te preocupes, de seguro son unas gaviotas que van hacia el mar para buscar pescado, déjalo"_ Le dijo Buenrostro, mientras que colgaba y contaba los billetes de su fortuna hecha por su proyecto de la vigilancia extrema.

Lo que no sabía era que todo un Ejército se dirigía hacia para acabar con su tiranía, por así decirlo, mientras que sobrevolaban el Puente de Brooklyn, la Comandante Leopoldo dio la orden.

- ¡Todos listos, preparen, apuntes, fuego! Ordenó Leopoldo y los Soldados dispararon desde sus Betas las bombas que llevaban consigo, arrasando con la artillería enemiga apostada en los accesos.

- ¡Buen golpe, amigos, es hora de iniciar esta guerra: Madonna, preparate, es hora de cegar vidas corruptas! Dijo Cara Metálica, mientras que se iba preparando para descender.

- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondió su Beta y se lanzaron hacia las barricadas, como si fueran un águila, Cara Metálica acabó con los robots que vigilaban los accesos y destruyeron las barricadas, logrando sacar a los prisioneros y policías que estaban detenidos por orden de Buenrostro.

Mientras que Cara Metálica combatía con Madonna, Matute iba con Benito en X del Oeste, piloteado por Lourdes.

- Tranquilos, no se caerán, pero necesitaremos destruir esos bloqueos de inmediato. Pidió Lourdes.

- Yo me encargo. Dijo Benito, mientras que lanzaba una bomba sobre los bloqueos y despejaban el puente.

- Excelente trabajo, Benito. Le felicitó X, mientras que evadían varios misiles de la artillería.

- ¡De estos me encargo yo! Dijo Ron, mientras que Sol del Este destruían las armas enemigas, pero un grupo de robots les apuntaron con sus armas de ultrasonido.

- ¡Cuidado, van a atacar! Alertó Madonna, cuando en ese momento, Falcon y Tierra del Sur se lanzaron contra los enemigos.

- Sientan como el poder de la música apacigua el corazón frío y cruel de las bestias como ustedes. Les dijo el rubio, mientras que tocaba su violín y lanzaba un poderoso ataque con el mismo, logrando acabar con los enemigos.

- ¡Buen golpe, Maestro Falcon! Le felicitó Tierra del Sur, pero en ese momento, otro puñado apareció, pero esto fue trabajo para el Beta rojo del rubio, la cual arrojó un poderoso ataque de rayos que lograron inutilizar a los atacantes.

Con el puente de Brooklyn libre, se lanzaron ahora hacia la Ciudad misma, el corazón donde a Buenrostro llevaría a su caída y por haber cometido actos de corrupción y de maldad contra los civiles.

- ¡Atención, con cuidado, estamos ingresando en la ciudad, hay civiles sobre las calles, no causen bajas en sus filas! Pidió Matute a ellos, mientras que escuchaban las órdenes dadas y empezaban a sobrevolar Times Square.

Así fue como empezó la Batalla de Nueva York, mientras que los Soldados Montreal bombardeaban a los robos, los Guardianes Espirituales combatían en las calles con los protagonistas, despejando las mismas y liberando a los civiles presos en las cárceles que había impuesto Buenrostro, a su vez, Lourdes y Matute atacaban con Don Gato y la Mafia de Gus contra los robots Élites de Buenrostro y a su vez lograban llegar a la Central de la Policía y sacar a todos los oficiales presos con la administración de sus celdas, incluyendo al compañero de Matute, Gómez y al Alcalde de New York.

- ¡Derriben esas cámaras, el muy tonto pensará que hubo un daño en sus preciosas cámaras y saldrá de su agujero! Ordenó Ron, mientras que con su lanza destruía todas las mismas que estaban en todo Times Square y alrededores.

La contienda se dio en la mañana por toda Times Square y los barrios de las afueras de Manhattan, mientras que Buenrostro seguía disfrutando de su enorme fortuna hecha por su proyecto, decidió mirar por las cámaras de seguridad de su habitación de control.

Para su terror, encontró a todos sus robots destruidos y muchos se arrestaban entre ellos, la mayoría de las cámaras de seguridad fueron destruidas y los Elites estaban vencidos, sus fuerzas caninas no pudieron con los invasores y en ese momento, trató de buscar a Trixie, la gata secretaria pero ella había renunciado, estaba solo y en ese momento, decidió luchar por sí mismo, utilizando todos los recursos disponibles para su guerra, pero mientras que él planeaba todo un operativo de defensa, ya afuera se estaba dando el ataque final contra Buenrostro y sus fuerzas.

- ¡Eso, con fuerza, chicos, que ya casi lo logramos! Les dio fuerzas Don a sus amigos, mientras que tiraban abajo la puerta de la Central de la Policía e ingresaban al sitio.

- ¡Lucas Buenrostro, salga ahora mismo y con las manos en alto! Ordenó Matute, mientras que estaba ingresando con los Soldados del Imperio.

En medio de todo ese silencio, se les apareció Buenrostro, sonriendo y burlándose de todos ellos, pero había algo más que decir de él: Contaba con un enorme batallón de robots armados con todo tipo de armas y estaban listos para defender a su señor.

- Quiero que se animen a venir por mí. Adelante. Les dijo el hombre, mientras que se burlaba de todos ellos.

- Eso ya lo veremos. Dijo Lourdes y con su látigo eléctrico, logró acabar con varios robots que venían tras ellas por detrás, Matute abatió a otro con su arma reglamentaria, Don y su pandilla les arrojaban piedras y utilizaban las espadas que les había regalado el Imperio, mientras que los Soldados disparaba con sus Betas a los enemigos, la Teniente Leopoldo luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra varios Elites, hasta que llegó Ron como refuerzo, eliminando a los últimos enemigos por ese sector.

- ¡Ríndete, Buenrostro, ya has causado demasiado daño a esta ciudad! Le ordenó Don Gato, mientras que los chicos de Gus ametrallaban a los enemigos.

- ¡Jamás! ¡Ni un gato del callejón puede con Lucas Buenrostro, jaja! ¡Ven por mí! Le gritó con un tono de victoria su rival, Don Gato lo empezó a perseguir por toda la Central de la Policía, mientras que se daban los combates.

- ¡Ve, Don Gato, nosotros nos ocuparemos de sus secuaces! Le dijo Cucho, mientras que noqueaba a otros Elites con los puños de hierro que les había dado Lourdes.

Don Gato vio como todo iba funcionando y fue a perseguir a Lucas Buenrostro, mientras que iba tras él, se topó con Trixie.

- Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Don Gato, fue ese malvado de Lucas que nos hizo esto. Le pidió disculpas la chica, el jefe de la pandilla la abrazó con ternura, mientras que le daba un beso.

- A nosotros nos han enseñado siempre en amar a los nuestros enemigos y tú nunca me has hecho nada de daño. Le dijo Don Gato y la volvió a besar con ternura.

- Gracias y déjame ayudarte a vencer a Buenrostro. Le pidió Trixie.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ese sujeto tiene muchos trucos. Le respondió Don Gato y ambos partieron hacia la terraza.

Mientras que la batalla se daba, lograron llegar hacia donde estaba su rival, quien los estaba esperando con otro grupo de robots.

- Ja, pensaron que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, eso lo vamos a ver ahora. Les dijo, mientras que chasqueaba los dedos y sus subalternos comenzaron a movilizarse, pero en ese momento, Trixie se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Antes de detenernos, pedimos nuestra palabra! Pidió la chica.

- Concedido, díganlo. Dijo uno de los robots.

- Si estamos en un toque de queda, ¿por qué ustedes están afuera? Les preguntó ella, su plan era la utilización de la lógica y así poderlos marear.

- Eso es cierto, entonces nosotros estamos violando la ley. Dijo otro de los robos y comenzaron a arrestarse entre ellos mismos.

- ¡No! ¡Mis súbditos! ¡Esto no se queda así, no me atraparan con vida! Les gritó Buenrostro, mientras que Don Gato y Trixie unían sus puños.

- ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho: Muñequera Mortal! Gritó el jefe de la banda con la chica y de un fuerte golpe noquearon a Lucas Buenrostro, quien cayó al suelo desde el piso más alto, sobre un colchón, puesto por Matute y Gus.

- ¡Victoria! Gritaron ellos, mientras que los ciudadanos vieron que el reinado de terror de Lucas Buenrostro había caído y fue en ese momento que salieron a festejar el regreso de la libertad a su ciudad.

- Lo logramos, Don Gato, lo logramos. Dijo Trixie feliz, mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado amigo y novio.

- El bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal. Respondió Don Gato, mientras que bajaban las escaleras.

Al llegar a las calles, ya llegaron los primeros policías que habían sido liberados por el Teniente Cara Metálica y la Mafia de Gus, éstos se llevaron a Lucas Buenrostro a la prisión de máxima seguridad de Nueva York y lo condenaron a una buena estadía en la prisión misma.

Pocos días después de haberse arreglado, la Policía volvió a las calles y el Alcalde con el suegro de Lucas Buenrostro, nombraron a Matute como Jefe de la Policía ese día, en medio de toda una serie de homenajes.

- Felicitaciones, padre. Le dijo Lourdes, mientras que le daba un abrazo a su familiar perdido.

- Oww, es hermoso ver como la familia se reúne. Dijo Demóstenes, mientras que le aplaudían a Matute y a Lourdes.

- Tú los has dicho, Demóstenes, tú lo has dicho. Le respondió Don Gato, mientras que miraban los festejos por la ciudad tras la victoria sobre el malvado villano.

Mientras tanto, en la Prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Manhattan:

- ¡Oiga, guardia, ¿Y mi llamada?! Preguntó Lucas tras las rejas.

- La tendrás dentro de cuatro meses más otros tres más por habernos encerrado y por haberle quitado a nuestro amigo, el Cabo Joseph su manga de "Steel Angel Kurumi". Le dijo uno de los policías.

- No es justo, yo quería prohibir eso también. Les dijo molesto el villano.

- Ahora por abrir esa bocota sucia que tienes solo recibirás en la semana sopa instantánea y no tendrás tu libertad hasta dentro de otros cuarenta años. Le respondió el Capitán.

- ¡Me las pagarás, Don Gato y su pandilla! Gritó Buenrostro, mientras que entraban los oficiales y le tapaban la boca con cinta adhesiva.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Que estamos algunos de nosotros en nuestro descanso y estamos viendo "Burst Angel" y otros están leyendo el crossover "Grand Theft Auto: Future Japan"! Le gritó el Alcalde de la prisión, mientras que el villano tuvo que callarse y mantenerse en silencio para así pagar todos los daños que había causado.

Fin.

Nota del autor: Bueno, amigos, aquí termina nuestra aventura con Don Gato y sus amigos, lograron vencer al villano, salvar el día y Matute se encontró con su hija perdida. Espero que disfruten esta historia, dejen Reviews y nos veremos en próximos proyectos y de historias locas para Fanfiction.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo 2015.


End file.
